Manufacturing articles from polymeric materials is well known in the technological arts. Manufacturing articles as a presented sequence of volume elements (voxels) derived from a digital representation of an article is also well known. That some envisioned articles may have greater utility depending upon the extent to which at least portions of the respective articles are water soluble can be envisioned. Water soluble polymers are not generally dimensionally stable enough to enable the manufacturing of objects on a voxel-by-voxel basis without a material constraining mold or support structure. In addition to dimensional stability, the ability to adjust or tune the rate at which an article dissolves when in use, and the ability to process the material into an article at temperatures at or below the respective boiling points of carrier solvents such as water and alcohol, is also beneficial to preserve the nature of temperature sensitive benefit agents. What is needed is a polymeric material which is both dimensionally stable enough to enable the creation of objects by fabricating a series of voxels according to a digital representation of the desired object at temperatures which preserve the utility of benefit agents, as well as soluble in an aqueous environment to yield the desired advanced utility; and a method for manufacturing articles from such a material.